Kookabooki Ubongo
Background Date of Birth: October 21, 1970 Place of Origin: Jijiga, Ethiopia Height: 6' 4" Weight: 220lbs The cold, sadistic, almost stoic leader of House Ubongo. Kookabooki was planned to be granted a life of peace, free of war and terror as that of his parents before him. However, he started learning the art of combat at the age of 6, becoming an expert marksman by age 9, and killing his first man at 7. As a result, he grew to love it, and returned from his life in Europe to spill the blood of those who'd dare to wrong him yet again. Kookabooki is merciless to his foes, often intimidating them before brutally killing them. He is very educated and incredibly intelligent, his finesse and ferocity in combat being the only things comparable. He also seeks vengeance against Europeans and Americans for their trespasses on African soil, and being one of the main causes of the halt of civil progress in Africa. Hundreds, perhaps thousands died at the hands of Kookabooki. Despite all this, he cares deeply for his younger brother, Telebabi Ubongo, and seeks to civilize and unite Africa. He has protection, food, and shelter to those who need it, and has also given the most swift, painful punishments to those who wrong him or his people. Kookabooki is noted for his incredible bravery. He is indifferent to death, and does not fear it, knowing he will inevitably fall victim to it. His range of adversaries is diverse. Some were cowardly and weak, some brave and strong, and some downright heroic or villainous. What almost all of them have in common is that they are dead by his hand. Kookabooki and his capricious morality is what puzzles most. The only thing Kookabooki is known to disapprove of is the harming of children, often strictly ordering his men to spare them. The few who have disobeyed this order have been punished in many cruel ways, including but not limited to being struck blind, having a hand or foot sawed off or being crippled with an anvil. Childhood Kookabooki Ubongo (spelled as Kukabuké Ubungoh in romance language speaking African countries) is the cold and ruthless leader of House Ubongo, an East African militia (also dubbed Clan Ubongoh by some). First born child of the previous H-U leader, Jumajuba and his unnamed wife, his parents wanted their child to live a life free of war and terror, as they have been consumed by it for their entire lives. At the age of 10, Kookabooki was sent to a boarding home in London to receive an education. There, Kookabooki became fluent in the English language and began to edify himself on historical topics in his free time. As he grew older however, he found that he did not fit in well with his peers, feeling alienated by his past. At the age of 15, Kookabooki packed his belongings and hitchhiked his way to Ethiopia to find House Ubongo in turmoil. His father had lost much of his power, and his mother helpless, now bearing Kookabooki's brother, Telebabi. Soon after his return, Jumajuba was assassinated by an Eritrean hitman and his wife was raped and killed by James Mauser, father of Sam Mauser. Kookabooki, bearing nothing but a machete and his father's FN FAL, took it upon himself to usurp House Ubongo and bring it back to its former glory. After over 22 years, House Ubongo rules the majority of East Africa. Kookabooki is revered across the land for his deeds, both good and evil. Conquest of 27 Tribes At the age of 15, Kookabooki traveled throughout the bantu parts of Africa, meeting the many tribes. Being caught in a war between 5, Kookabooki managed to unify 3 of them, and conquered the remaining 2. By the end, Kookabooki erased their tribal identities and merged them into House Ubongo. By the age of 17, Kookabooki had conquered 27 tribes, civilized them, and trained them as Ubongo soldiers.